


Our First Pillow Talk

by Tigers_And_Bombs



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Always with the death threats Jim, Bottom Jim, Death Threats, Drunk Sex, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pillow Talk, Swearing, Top Sebastian, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigers_And_Bombs/pseuds/Tigers_And_Bombs
Summary: It was bound to happen. It took rather a lot of alcohol to push them both along but as Jim wakes up with a weight wrapped around him, and a groggy memory of the night before... Normal MORMOR shenanigans occur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know, duckie. It is sort of sexual? In a not actually having sex but you know what they did because Sebby has a potty mouth and Jimmy isn't innocent either, kind of way. You know what the boys are like. Also they're both nakey and have a lil' fight because it's Jim and Seb. No reason needed. No shame between. 
> 
> I was just bored before bed so had a play around with writing. I hope it's not too awful!   
> It's also super weirdly written because I start off kind of descriptive and then YOLO my way to the end... I'm not tired, though. = p 
> 
> Enjoy! x

Slowly drawing himself from his peaceful sleeping unconsciousness Moriarty’s brain sluggishly began to kick into gear.

The sunlight was beginning to creep through his curtains leaving little lines of light dancing in the darkness of the room, as one eye slid open cautiously as not to be blinded by the new day break moving its way to fill the room. 

Yawning Jim began to piece his mind into one fluid thought and the first thing he made note of, above all the information flying at him about jobs he must check up on was the warm pressure behind him. 

And the warm, strong pressure lulled across his hip pinning him to the bed. 

Drawing him close.

Ensnaring him. 

In a quick motion, without thoughts of whom it might be or why it might be Jim darted up into a sitting position, dislodging the body on top of him, making the person flip onto their back in a stunned rouse of an early awakening and drew his arm down quickly so his elbow harshly stabbed into the person’s rib cage. 

The air knocking out of his victim with an almighty grunt on pain, Jim scrambled to reach under his bed, his lax muscles from sleep not willing to cooperate as quickly as his mind as he awkwardly balanced himself, one hand on the floor, upside down, weight / the majority of his body still on the bed, second hand grasping for his gun. 

Jim’s fingers brushed the tip of his weapon as strong, callous hands pulled at his naked? Naked? When had he ever slept naked? Yes, well, his naked hips backwards and thusly his upper body back onto the bed, towards the harsh growl of a man. 

“What the fuck are you doing, you fucking lunatic!” Sebastian said angrily, the pain from his ribs, the fact he wasn’t a morning person and that he was probably about to be shot in the fucking face. “Christ, Boss.” He muttered in a husky voice, freshly awoken from sleep. 

Jim groggily registered the voice as that of his snipers as he was pulled back into the bed, hand scrabbling to hold the sheets and feet attempting to kick out and wound the other. “Moran?” 

“Well, duh.” Sebastian bit sarcastically, as he moved his body to pin Jim underneath him, and disarm the other if he had a gun, and or stop the little bastard from kicking something valuable. Sebastian was actually rather fond of his cock, after all, and his fresh pain in his ribs wasn’t something he wanted to happen to anything other part of him. 

“What the hell are you doing in my bed, Moran!?” Jim screamed, thrashing violently as Sebastian pinned his arms behind his back with one strong hand and covered his small body with his own, large, muscular one. “I’m going to gut you and make you into a rug!”

Sebastian just yawned, using his free hand to rub over his face. “Yeah. Yeah. Sure you fucking are. You always wake up so damn cheery?”

“MORAN! Answer me.” Jim continued to wiggle and move. 

“What do you think we fucking did, eh? We’re both arse naked, in your bed. I think it’s a bit late to play the innocent virgin card, Jimmy. You suck dick too well to be a first timer. Now stop wiggling your tight little arse and teasing a man’s morning wood. ” Sebastian growled playfully into his ear, nipping the lobe. 

Suddenly last night came flooding back to Jim in a cascade of images. They’d had a meeting. It had gone well. Jim had taken them both out for a meal and drinks. On arrival back at the flat they’d had a few more… Well, a bottle of whiskey between them more and then… Jim stilled. “Ah.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “If I let go you gonna kill me?” 

“Of course.” Jim mused back. “But not today. Today you’re safe.” 

“Cheers.” Sebastian muttered moodily as he climbed off the other and laid back down on the bed, watching Jim with a half smile on his face, eyes drawing over the other crawled back up the bed to the pillows. 

“We fucked.” 

“Twice.” Sebastian hummed happily as he looked down at the love bites scattered across his body, as did Jim, following his snipers eye line. 

Huffing petulantly Jim sank back into his pillows staring up at the celling. “I made the first move.”

“If getting me drunk, sticking your hand down my trousers and sucking my life is your idea of foreplay, yeah, Jim, you made the first move.” Sebastian said, mimicking the other and staring up at the celling. In the light of day, perhaps this encounter meant a little more than just sex. This sas James Moriarty. 

This was Sebastian Moran. “Well, it was better that your attempt at flirting, wasn’t it, Basher? Someone had to move us along. We’ve been toying with each other for months.” Jim shrugged. Thinking about all this meant. 

“I’ve never had someone begging me to fuck them harder one moment and trying to shoot me the next… Or is it a knife you’ve got under there? Because I feel like you wouldn’t want my blood to spray too much over your fancy frilly bed.” 

“Gun.” Jim hummed. “I begged?”

“I’m that good.” Sebastian said smugly as a hand came out and slapped his chest. 

“You were rather… different. I’m surprised I allowed you to top.” Jim said, trying to maintain some dignity in this whole situation as he came to a conclusion on all his many possible outcomes. 

“Pfft. You’re a fucking power bottom and we both know it. You had me doing exactly what you wanted just how you wanted it.” 

“Hm. Like always. If you ever call me cute again, I will destroy you.” Jim promised as his tongue curled in his mouth for ‘destrooooy.’ 

“Oh, you were cute. Just a little bit… besides, you kept licking over my scars with your talented tongue and calling me handsome.” 

“I was drunk.”

“Hardly.” 

“Very.”

“Same.” Sebastian mocked, as though both of them had, had enough to lower their inhibitions neither were /that/ drunk. 

“Fuck you.” Jim bit as he sat up again, staring at Sebastian, his dark eyes searching over the sniper for /something/. 

Seb guessed the maniac found it because he was soon laying his head on Sebastian’s chest and, body slotting against his. Raising an eyebrow Seb stayed very still, like he was trying not to spook an animal. 

“I don’t snuggle.” Jim muttered, despite what he was currently doing it. 

“No. You just…. Coil around your victims to steal their body heat.” Sebastian signed, looping an arm around his boss. Right before calling out in pain as a sharp twinge hit his side. “OW! You pinched me!?” 

Jim smirked at the other. “Did you mean what you said?”

Clearly the masterminds brain was seven pages ahead of Sebastian’s own and they’d only been awake ten minutes. “Uh?” 

“Idiot.” Jim spat the word angrily. “Last night. After our first orgasm… thanks for cumming in me, by the way, you brute. I had condoms next to the lube.” 

“Someone was complaining I was taking too long!” Sebastian said in his defense if you had Jim Moriarty spread out on the bed waiting for you, you didn’t waste his time. Shifting awkwardly he remembered what his post orgasmic mind had decided was appropriate to say wondering if his answer would end in his untimely and gruesome murder. “Yes?” He broached cautiously. 

“Good. Then logically it makes sense.” Jim said with a breeze about it. 

“Logically is makes sense for us to fuck all the time?” Sebastian raised a brow. 

“What do you want me to call it, Moran? A relationship? Don’t be dull. That would imply I care about you.” 

“Touche. So, what? Fuck buddies?”

“I don’t share my toys.” Jim wanted darkly as he looked up at Sebastian. 

“Nor do I.” Sebastian said, taking the opportunity to flip them both so he was looming over Jim with the criminal smirking up at him. 

“It’s just work. With sex.” Jim said, before leaning up and smashing their lips together in a violent and passionate kiss, claiming and demanding and wanting. 

Sebastian returned it until they were both breathless. Before stating. “Sound like love to me.” 

He immediately regretted it though as a swift knee to his groin made him roll onto the bed in pain, cursing in every language he knew. “I’m going to fucking kill you, Moriarty.” 

“You’ll have to catch me first.” Jim said, got out of bed and headed towards the shower as to get ready. “Though, I could just kiss it better.” He winked before leaving Sebastian to hold his manhood, near tears and roll on the bed. 

“He’s goanna fucking kill me…” He cursed. “And I’m going to love every minute.” He thought, so really, he wasn’t sure who was more insane. Hearing the shower and the soft whistle coming from the man standing under the water Sebastian smiled. They matched each other’s crazy.


End file.
